wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gameshowsareforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gameshowsareforever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Benfield (Talk) 17:50, February 4, 2013 Images Please don't add images with video play/pause bars in them. If you don't know how to get a full clean image, please let me or Daniel Benfield know. TenPoundHammer (talk) 18:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks and I apologize for the pictures with video marks. I thought it would be cool for people to see what would the DVD game would by like if it came to fruition that's all but again if you do not want my help I'll be satisfied either way.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 19:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC)) *You can still help here, of course. Just giving you a friendly reminder that we prefer images to be free of any extraneous info. Out of curiosity, how did you acquire the images? Maybe I can help you find a way to get cleaner shots of them. TenPoundHammer (talk) 19:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * Maybe one of the methods described in our Manual of Style? Or perhaps you found a different method, GSAF, in which case I'd love to hear it. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * well I saw those six pictures when I linked from the "Buy A Vowel" message boards under the topic "Unreleased/Rare WOF Games" in it's 2nd forum page, I hope this answers your question BTW, do you like those pics/are they awesome to you?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:27, February 25, 2013 (UTC)) * Ah. Yeah, the pics are fine and the choices were good, but the seek bar and play/pause button detract and distract. (By the way, I moved your comments here from TPH's talk page, again per the MOS. It's a lot easier to keep track of discussions this way.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) More About Pictures If you're going to add pictures to personnel pages that don't have any, could you at least put them at the top of the page (like, for example, the page on Summer Bartholomew) rather than at the end of the first paragraph? As an aside, I've renamed "Larson7.jpg" (which I know you got from Francini's site simply because of the name) to "BillCarruthers2003.jpg", mainly because it actually conveys what the subject is. Thanks in advance. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) STOP IT Seriously, do you ever preview your edits before actually saving them? Not everything needs pictures, especially not nearly-similar ones, and adding pictures will cause other things to get shifted downward. And stop putting pictures mid-sentence! If you keep pulling this crap, you're getting blocked again. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) * I don't like it when you get blocked, so read the Manual of Style, which is a link that can be found on the homepage of this wiki. Thank you! Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 19:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) * I'll say...and I've read you've been pulling the same crap over at the Game Shows Wiki, of which I am also a member. Even Brandon Devers and William Henry Sydnor, Jr. over there have constantly told you to stop. And Brandon makes a good point over there, and I'll make it over here: WE DON'T DO THIS FOR THE FRICKIN' BADGES! Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * ...Seriously? From what I've seen, the Game Shows Wiki is more lax than we are (I'm surprised "having all the different intros at the top of the page" hasn't scared off visitors, and I've tried to improve the pages over there only to be reverted by what appears to be the de facto admin because "I like them better this way.", which if you haven't guessed by now is a stupid reason). They also use watermarked images, most obviously from Getty Images, which I understand from a historical viewpoint (I myself have a bunch of press photos/releases saved from eBay) but feels like it's playing with the boundaries of fair use (on top of the watermarks distracting from the picture itself). My point is that it seems to take a lot more to get them angry than it does to get us angry, so pissing them off probably isn't the best idea. ** We have the rules we do because not only have we had problems before with bad editors and d-bags, but we don't want to risk running afoul of the law by using watermarked images. Sure, we're not perfect by any means, but still... ** You've been warned about this time and again, and you've also fallen repeatedly into the "badly-named pictures" hole that Dr. Logo fell into, in both cases despite said warnings. As such, you're blocked until one second after the Season 31 premiere. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) * Coming back over here because John added those links to the Game Show Wiki. Holy. Frickin'. Crap. Wikia is Wikia, and as such I'm this close to making the ban permanent, so when this current block expires you better shape up or I will ship you out of here. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:55, August 11, 2013 (UTC) * Also, over there, you seem to care about the leaderboard as much as you do over here. Brandon even mentioned you could have 2nd place, and you got it. Well, we don't care about that. HECK if I care if I'm in 3rd place over here and 13th over there. All I do is contribute info for the integrity of this Wiki..and that's what this is all about...Integrity. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, I'm probably second on the leaderboard here and I'm physically incapable of caring since it's what I've done with my edits that's important. As Seth Thrasher put it on Golden-Road, "A user with seven or eight quality posts contributes more positively to discussion of the site than someone with 2,000 posts that are all substantively worthless." -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) * I will admit that I used to care more about quantity than quality at those message boards, including the defunct FLASHGames board (they've taken down the games too; shame)..then I, like everybody else, realized that all I ever did was run my big fat mouth; and eventually I learned my lesson. But in any event, GSAF, in terms of soccer, Daniel has you on a yellow card. Last thing you want is for him to put you on a red card. Trust me, it's better to be on yellow than red...or even to be on neither one of those.Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:43, September 9, 2013 (UTC) * Three things: ** 1) I don't think many people will get the soccer references, John. I understand why you're using the whole yellow card/red card thing, but from what I can tell soccer's a semi-obscure sport in the US. ** 2) The block log for the Game Show Wiki indicates that not only are there actually admins over there (namely RJaguar3 {created the Wiki on March 15, 2008} and Neubauer {promoted to admin on April 29, 2009}) and the user rights log confirms that Sydnor and Devers aren't mods (although they certainly fooled me), they don't ban anybody for more than a year even if they insert all manner of trolling-based crap into pages. Doesn't exactly make me feel better, but hey... ** 3) As for you, GSAF, I notice you haven't edited at the Game Shows Wiki since August 21. I'm not sure what to think about that since you're clearly not blocked over there, but you've still got a little over six-and-a-half days left on your block here. If you haven't done so already, I suggest you read the MOS repeatedly until you're sure you understand it. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 10:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * After seeing that box indicating a block, I say... "PEACE & QUIET AT LAST!"--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * He's got one more chance, though – the block expires one second after the Season 30 premiere airs on the East Coast. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) That's It. You know, it's probably not a good idea to post stuff like this. I gave you plenty of chances, and you seemed to be showing a bit of potential, but then...oh, but then you played the Autism card. I'm under the Autistic Spectrum, as is Bryce Lozier, William Sydnor, and at least 10 users of the forums I frequently visit. I know the problem is on the Game Shows Wiki (and the Nick's Gaming Channel Wiki, based on your talk page), and over there it's their decision on what to do with you, but over here I am freaking done with you. You're permabanned, with all rights switched off. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * I want to thank you for not putting up with him Daniel. I honestly had no idea you were on the Autistic Spectrum yourself (pardon me for asking, but Asperger's? That's what mine is.), so I can completely understand why you'd be so deeply offended, as I was too. I hope I didn't upset you by bringing this to your attention, I just felt you deserved the opportunity to defend your reputation. BryceLozier (talk) 23:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * And in Survivor terms, you know what that means, GSAF--"The tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go." (snuffs out torch) ** And I'm glad you were able to throw a "flag on the play" before anything else occurred, Daniel. (I've decided to use this term until football season is over with) *** And I'd also like to take note of my GSW talk page, where you called Daniel a "D*Bag" for blocking you because of this so-called "Incident" which you brought upon yourself by the constant photo uploading. You pretty much dug yourself into a hole in which you probably won't get yourself out of. (And BTW, I too, have Autism) Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:50, October 13, 2013 (UTC) * Bryce, from what I've been told, yes it's Asperger's...and no, I'm not upset. Still, though, it feels like I haven't had to defend my reputation since a trollfest in October 2009 (long story, although it's why Encyclopedia Dramatica has a page on me that's full of their usual BS). ** John, that talk page message just gives me even more justification in responding on the "Hate" page and getting rid of this guy. I just hope this Wiki isn't too strict, though. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) *** sarcasm Oh, you should feel honored to have an ED page, puts you right up there with us golden-road.net guys! /sarcasm Seriously though, I'd be happy if they would quit giving you hell over on Invision. "Lurk more, post less, Dan." Really, Klauss? Sheesh! BryceLozier (talk) 00:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * I appreciate that, Bryce, but I'd prefer any further comments/questions (whether they be on the whole late-2009 mess or the Game Show Forum) to be on my talk page. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ** Point taken. However, I have one word to describe GSAF, and I'll sum it up the way Chris Lemon does over there (I haven't posted there in a decade; but it has stuck with me since)--in one word--"WOW." *** In closing, GSAF, we have four words for you: "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" (or as ex-''Millionaire'' contestant Paul Weir Galm said on his $100 question, "That's the last stick!"; needless to say, we *know* he got it wrong and "llamaed out" of the game with $0) Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC)